Consequences
by cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: S6!AU. Sequel to Anticipation. One year later, Kae and Dean are living an apple-pie life together, now with their two month old son. But when Sam mysteriously shows up back from the dead, they're thrown back into the world of hunting, forcing critical choices to be made. Add in the fact that a mysterious 'mother' has taken an interest in Kae, and things are gonna get interesting.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.

* * *

><p>Title: Consequences<br>Summary: S6!AU. Sequel to Anticipation. One year later, Kae and Dean are living an apple-pie life together, now with their two month old son. But when Sam mysteriously shows up back from the dead, they're thrown back into the world of hunting, forcing critical choices to be made. Add in the fact that a mysterious 'mother' has taken an interest in Kae, and things are gonna get interesting.  
>Genre: DramaRomance  
>Pairing: DeanOFC, eventual Cas/OFC  
>Rating: T<br>Spoilers: Anything from 6x01 (minor)-6x12 is fair game :)

* * *

><p>Prologue:<br>**-One Year Later-**  
><strong>Moline, Illinois<strong>

"Dean get a move on! You're gonna be late!"

Dean groaned and opened his eyes halfheartedly, staring at the alarm clock parked on their bedside table.

7:00 a.m.

Fuck.

He heaved himself up out of bed and went to take a shower.

By the time he made it to the small kitchen area of their apartment, Kae had finished cooking breakfast. Her hair, no longer marred by streaks or highlights, was pulled back in a pony-tail and held up off of her neck by a large clip. She wore a plain pink tee shirt and gray sweats, and had one arm wrapped around the two month old baby boy settled on her hip as she made her way to the table.

"Morning," she greeted.

He made a face as he tried to stifle a yawn and failed. The resulting laugh it earned from her, and their son made him smile.

"Morning," he replied. "How long have you been up?"

"'Bout an hour." she shrugged as she sat down and settled the baby on her lap. "Sky decided he'd be my alarm clock today."

"Did he?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah. Unfortunately the snooze button doesn't exist unless you feed him." Kae snorted and nuzzled the top of his head. "Turning into a troublemaker just like his daddy."

"We don't know -"

"Dean. We had the paternity test done." she sighed. "Skylar is yours...you know that, right?"

Dean nodded and reached for his plate, the smell of the scrambled eggs she'd made making his mouth water.

"Yeah, I know." he sighed. "It's just...hard to believe sometimes." he took a bite of the food. "Amazing."

"Yes I am." she grinned. "Hey, after you get off, can you pick up another box of diapers? We're almost out."

He nodded.

"Sure." he yawned again. "Can you believe how domestic we've gotten?".

"Sometimes I can't." she mused. "Feels weird...but I wouldn't change it."

"Me either." he agreed.

Kae glanced at the clock and sighed.

"You better go...Sean will have your ass if you're late."

Dean groaned and nodded. He got to his feet and Kae followed suit, making sure to shift Skylar onto her hip again so she could hold him more comfortably.

"See you later," he murmured before kissing her briefly on the lips, then took Skylar's tiny hand in his. "Be good for your mama, alright?"

Skylar let out a little gurgling noise which Dean took as an affirmation. He bent down and kissed the top of the baby's head, squeezing his hand lightly.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he exclaimed when he heard Kae sigh impatiently, though she was smiling.

"That wasn't a 'get out of here you're gonna be late' sigh, that was an 'aren't you forgetting something?' sigh." she said.

Dean laughed. She did this all the time.

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes before kissing her again. "You really are fucking amazing." he whispered when they broke apart. "I'll call you on my lunch."

She nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After three hours, pointless morning game shows, and a blouse ruined by Skylar's decision to spit up his lunch, Kae was beat.<p>

She was also bored...though it was nice to have a day off from her job down at the local grocery store in Moline.

_Kae..._

Her head popped up from where it had leaned against the arm of the couch while she'd been laying on it.

_Kae..._

She'd thought the voice had stopped months ago, but there it was again.

Kae decided she needed to get out of the house. She changed her shirt from the ruined green blouse she'd had on to a plain purple tank top, and changed her jeans to shorts.

"Alright, Sky." she said as she settled him into his carrier. "What do you say we get out of here for a while?" Skylar shoved his fist in his mouth. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>The park was nice...quiet for that time of day. They sat on a bench a little far from the jungle gym where two or three kids were running around. Kae bounced Skylar on her lap and watched the kids play with a small smile on her face.<p>

"Kae?"

She looked up abruptly to see a woman with blonde hair and green eyes staring at her.

"Grace," she responded, smiling at her coworker. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Kyle loves the park." Grace responded, gesturing to the boy with blonde hair hanging from the monkey bars. She smiled at Skylar. "He gets cuter every time I see him."

Kae chuckled. "I'm sorry but he's taken."

Grace laughed and turned her attention to the jungle gym. Kae froze suddenly, her grip on Skylar tightening - not enough to hurt him, but enough that it was secure.

It - No. Would a wraith be stupid enough to attack people here? In broad daylight?

"Grace can you uh...can you take him for a minute?" she asked, watching the metal structure almost in a daze.

Was she hallucinating?

The wraith...whatever it was, seemed to sense her watching as she passed Skylar over to Grace without further comment. Kae followed it into the trees and looked around, breathing heavily. It had looked so much like her...like the bitch who'd been one half of the wraith couple that killed her brother and sister.

_Kae..._

Oh fuck. Not this again. She ignored the voice, heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she searched the area. Stray branches scraped up her arms and legsas she forced her way through where a tree had no doubt been struck by lightening at one point, causing the severance of its branches. After a while, she gave the area one more glance before swallowing the lump in her throat and heading back to the jungle gym and the bench where Grace was waiting with Skylar.

"Everything alright?" Grace asked as she handed Skylar back over to his mother.

"No...I..." Kae shuddered, feeling as if she were being watched. "...have to go. Sorry."

She hurried over to her car, managed to get it unlocked and get Skylar securely buckled into his car seat before getting in the driver's seat and driving off.

* * *

><p>"No Bobby, I'm not kidding - I could've sworn it was a wraith." Kae buried her free hand in her hair and tangled her fingers in the brown strands. "And that voice happened again."<p>

"I haven't heard anything," Bobby replied. "At least - fifty miles away there's a nasty skinwalker, but nothing in Moline."

Kae sighed and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator before collapsing on the couch.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." There was a pause on Bobby's end of the line and Kae took that opportunity to adjust her hold on her cell phone. "And far as that voice goes, there's a number of things that communicate telepathically. It say anything other than your name?"

"Not that I could hear."

"Mmm." Bobby said thoughtfully. Then,

"How's he doing?"

"Dean?" Kae was startled by the quick subject change. "Oh...he's still looking for a way to bust Sam out. We haven't talked about it since Sky was born...but I know he's still looking."

"You gotta make him stop."

"_Make _him?" Kae scoffed. "Bobby you can't make Dean do anything."

"Yeah...well...I'll keep my ears open about that wraith." Bobby said in a resigned voice. "You take care of your boys...and call me if you need me, you hear?"

"Yeah." she closed her eyes in resignation as she heard a knock on the door. "Bye Bobby."

"Bye Kae."

She went to the door to open it. A woman with dark hair stood in front of her. Strange tattoos covered her left arm all the way from her shoulder to the tips of her fingers. She wore a simple black cami, dark jeans, and boots.

Kae frowned.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The woman grinned.

"Hell yes."

And then she hit Kae in the face, knocking her to the ground. A swift kick of her foot to Kae's head knocked her unconcsious.

* * *

><p>When Kae awoke later, she found herself bound to a chair.<p>

_Skylar. Oh God..._

"Don't worry Kaelyn," a feminine voice said coolly. "I'll take good care of Skylar for you."

Kae blinked once, dazed as her eyes settled on the woman she'd seen earlier standing outside the apartment door. Now she sat on the couch - with Skylar in her lap.

"No..."

"I gotta admit, I came here for Dean," the stranger mused. "My brother trailed him to work but I had to call him off once I found out about you two."

Kae couldn't take her eyes off of Skylar. He didn't seem hurt, and for that she felt an immense sense of relief.

"The fuck did Dean do to you?" she asked once the grogginess began to wear off.

"He and his brother killed our father." the brunette responded. "Must've been...four years ago now?"

"So this is about revenge." Kae murmured. She tugged lightly at the ropes that bound her wrists, trying not to be too obvious. If she could get out of this and get Skylar safely out of her arms -

"Damn straight." pause. "I'm Brigitta by the way."

Kae nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Kill me. Just...don't hurt him, okay?"

Brigitta rolled her eyes.

"Why would I bother? Live bait is better than dead bodies all over the place."

"But you're going to kill us anyway, aren't you?" Kae fought to keep silent as excitement suddenly flooded her veins: she'd found a frayed part of the rope.

"Dean, yeah. You and this guy?" she gestured to Skylar. "Mmmm."

"Brigitta, please -" Kae bit her lip as she began to work at the ropes faster, until they were loose enough she was able to get out of them, and reached for the knife she usually kept in her pocket. "Get the fuck out."

Brigitta's eyes narrowed and she set Skylar aside before she lunged at Kae, knocking her back onto the floor.

"You know, I was actually thinking I'd spare you." she hissed as Kae struggled to throw her off. "I mean, why rip you from Skylar the way Dean and his brother took my father from my brothers and me? Boy am I glad I changed my mind." Her eyes glowed blue, as did the tattoos on her arm as she reached for Kae's head and buried her hand in the thick tresses of Kae's hair, finger nails scratching her scalp. "Enjoy your final hours, sweetheart."

As she was getting up, something suddenly grabbed the monster and hauled her away from Kae.

"Sam get Kae and her kid - it's alright we've got her!"

Kae couldn't think straight - images swam in front of her line of vision...of the wraith killing Skylar...of Dean being slaughtered by demons...of Dean preparing to kill her...

Her head felt like it was about to explode and she began to scream. She saw Sam lean over her, and could only struggle against him as he picked her up. It was another illusion. It had to be. Sam was _dead._

Suddenly something barrelled into Sam, making him lose his grip and drop her. Kae let out a groan and sat up in time to see Dean land a punch to Sam's face before two men she didn't know were hauling him off of Sam.

"Sk - Sky," she croaked.

"He's alright, sweetheart," an unfamiliar hand carressed her forehead, and she flinched away, the hallucinations making it feel like the claw of a wraith. "Gwen's got him."

"Get away from me," she shoved at the stranger, who pinned her to the ground. "Get away!"

"Dammit, Mark get the antidote!" he yelled to someone she couldn't see. "It's alright, Kae. You're just gonna go to sleep for a bit."

Something pricked her arm, and after a few minutes passed, she began to feel very groggy. The last thing she saw before her eyelids slid shut was Sam's face.

"Sam..."

And then she passed out.

* * *

><p>Alright so next part'll be up soon! Hope y'all liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome - no flames please!<p> 


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Wow I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a busy past few weeks. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Part 1:<p>

When Kae woke up later, she found herself laying on her and Dean's bed. Skylar was nowhere to be seen, but when she sat up, she saw Dean standing in the doorway, watching her.

"Don't do that - it's creepy." she muttered as she sat up and put a hand to her aching head. "Where's...?"

"Sky? He's fine," Dean replied, making his way over to the bed. He sat down on the other side of the mattress but maneuvered himself so that they were sitting next to each other. She winced a little as he checked her face for injury. "You, on the other hand -,"

"We've been through this before," she replied, irritated. "I can handle myself."

"Kae -,"

"Look, just...tell me where our son is, alright?" she said pleadingly.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"You? Yes. Monsters and strange hunters? Nope." she sighed exasperatedly.

"He's fine." Dean repeated. "He's with the strange hunters who helped save both of you. Don't worry, I met them earlier." he added hastily. "They...well they're family." he paused. "Got ambushed on my way back home."

"By what?"

"A djinn," Dean shuddered and leaned forward, gently pressing his forehead against hers. "The things I saw, Kae..." he trailed off, his expression haunted. "...anyway, that's what attacked you and Sky." he watched as she scooted to the edge of her side of the mattress and pushed off, her legs trembling as she tried standing. "Hey. Take it slow, alright?" he scrambled over the bed and got up to help her.

"I wanna see Skylar, Dean," she said through gritted teeth. "and I wanna see him now."

Dean sighed. "Alright fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>When they came into the living room, Kae saw around four men and one woman watching them from the couch. Another man stood near the kitchen area, keeping his distance. He was holding Sky.<p>

Kae nearly had a heart attack when she realized who it was.

_Her head felt like it was about to explode and she began to scream. She saw Sam lean over her, and could only struggle against him as he picked her up. It was another illusion. It had to be. Sam was _dead.

"It's him," she heard Dean tell her quietly. "I went through the entire thing - holy water, salt, silver. It's Sam, Kae."

"Oh my God." she breathed, staggering toward him. "Sam...I...how'd you...?"

"No idea." he replied. "One minute I was dead, then the next, I was back at Stull."

Dean's eyes narrowed at that.

"Wait...say that again?"

Sam's eyes shifted from Kae to his brother.

"Don't."

"No." Dean's tone became flat. "You left that out when we talked earlier. Why?"

Sam sighed heavily and passed Sky back to Kae. Sky proceeded to bury his face in Kae's neck after letting out a big yawn.

"Somebody's sleepy." she murmured as she rubbed his back gently.. "I gotta put him down. We're not done talking about this." she added, glaring briefly at Sam. "but...I am glad you're back, Sam."

He nodded.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>It didn't take Kae long to put Skylar to bed, and thankfully he went to sleep without a fuss. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.<p>

"Any one else want anything?" she called over her shoulder, only to be met with a general mumble of dissent.

"I need a beer," she heard Dean say, and she could tell from his tone that he was upset. She was about to grab one for him, but by the time she turned around, she found him standing behind her. "I can get it myself."

"Touchy." she muttered, placing the bottle on the counter. "Sam say anything else?"

"He wanted to wait for you." Dean said as he grabbed the bottle.

"Fantastic." Kae sighed before going to returning to the living room. "Okay, so...Sam. Exactly how long have you been back?" Sam didn't respond. "Sam. How - long - have - you - been - back?" she repeated.

Sam shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable. "A year."

"Excuse me?" she cocked her head to the side, deciding to give him a chance to explain.

"I've been back a year." he replied.

"A year." Kae scoffed. She shoved him hard. "You've been back _a fucking year_?!" she punched him in the face. "And you've been where? With these people?" Sam stared at her pleadingly as he clutched at his nose, which along with his lower lip, were bleeding. "And you couldn't pick up a fucking _phone_?!"

"Kae chill," Dean started, grabbing her arm as she went in to punch Sam again, but she shook him off before refocusing on Sam.

"Get your pals out of here," she snarled.

Sam hesitated, but glanced over her shoulder at his companions.

"You heard her."

"Sam -" one of the men, a bald, middle aged man spoke, his gaze fixed on the other man.

"Samuel, it's fine," Sam said thickly before spitting a mess of blood out onto the floor. "Just go."

Samuel studied him for a moment, then nodded and gestured for the others to follow suit, which they did, but Kae didn't like the looks they gave her: looks that clearly meant they wanted her dead.

"You know the only reason I'm not stopping her is because I wanted you back from the start," Dean said abruptly when the door had shut behind them. "So do me a solid and tell us how you got out."

"I don't know," Sam repeated adamantly as he checked his nose and jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. Kae being half demon, she could have easily crushed his skull if she wanted to. "I swear."

"Okay, so why the hell didn't you _call us_?" Kae demanded as Dean handed Sam a towel to wipe his face, which he took gratefully.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked, once his mouth was blood free and he'd tossed the towel aside. Kae resisted the urge to throttle him; who the hell did he think he was, just throwing around things that weren't his? "You two - You got out...and you have Sky now."

"And?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I wasn't gonna let my brother and his pregnant girlfriend jump right back into a life I asked them to leave."

"It was a last request," Kae snapped. "and you're apparently still breathing."

"Don't give me that, Kae. Would you go back now? With Sky?" he asked. Kae opened her mouth to retort, but then shut it, refusing to answer. "Exactly my point."

"Get out."

Sam arched an eyebrow, and Dean rounded on Kae.

"Kae -"

She ignored him.

"Don't make me throw you," she said angrily. "Get the fuck out. Now."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Lose the dramatics, okay?"

"Fuck you," she snapped. "I'm...going to lie down." and with that, she headed back to her and Dean's room. "Let me know when he's gone."

* * *

><p>"Well that was an overreaction." Sam mused as he heard the bedroom door shut.<p>

"An overreaction?" Dean said incredulously. Was this really Sam that had come back? "You tell us you've been back for a year, after making no contact, running around with a bunch of previously-known-to-be-dead family members, and then just show up to save the day? Man, you're lucky she didn't kill you. Hell, you're lucky I don't beat your face in right now."

"What else could I do, Dean?" Sam said exasperatedly. "The Campbells tracked the djinn here. It's not like I wanted to come here. But it happened, okay?"

Dean scoffed. "Okay, so what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what were you expecting? To save us and then just be on your merry way?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "'Cause that ain't happening, Sammy. Not now."

"What, were you just gonna leave Kae and Skylar and come with us?"

"I - no..."

Sam nodded.

"Okay." he sighed and headed for the door, pausing once he'd opened it. "I'd better go. I'm - I'll see you around, D."

Dean nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uh...see you around."

* * *

><p>Once Sam had gone, Dean went to find Kae again, and saw that she was curled in bed on her side, not facing him.<p>

"He's gone." Dean told her, knowing full well she was still awake. "We need to talk, Kae."

It took a moment, but then Kae rolled onto her back and sat up. She looked like she'd been crying.

"I don't want to talk, Dean. I don't want to do anything, alright? I just want...I want today to have been some horrible nightmare. I don't - I can't -" she began crying. "God, this is just fucked up."

"I know, baby," he replied, climbing onto the bed and opening his arms to her. Kae responded by moving until she was sitting in his lap, his arms curled around her as she hid her face in his chest. "Believe me...I know." he paused and kissed her forehead.. "but we'll figure this out, okay?"

Kae took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked this chapter. Thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please!<strong>


	3. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

* * *

><p>Part 2:<p>

Kae pressed her forehead against the wall and sighed impatiently. Dean gave her a long look and sighed before buckling Skylar into his carrier.

"It's just for a few days, Kae."

"A lot can happen in a few days, Dean." she responded. "Look, maybe we should just...leave. Fuck this case...fuck everything. Let's just get out of here alright?"

Dean sighed and lifted Sky's carrier.

"You really want to have that conversation again?" he asked. "'Cause I don't." Kae pushed off of the wall and looked pleadingly at him. "Kae. It's gonna be fine."

She nodded.

"Kae."

Kae attempted to smile and grabbed her purse, duffel bag and Skylar's bags.

"Yeah...fine. Cool."

But as 'they headed down to the Impala, she couldn't shake the bad feeling in her stomach.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Grace's house at least twenty minutes later. Kae stared at the white panels and blue shutters silently for what felt like hours, but were really only seconds. It wasn't that she hated the apartment she and Dean lived in...she just really missed living in an actual house sometimes.<p>

"Hey...you okay?" Dean nudged her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah. Fine." Kae exhaled. "I just...I don't know, Dean. This whole case...couples ending up dead and their babies missing? Sam can't figure that out on his own?"

Dean shrugged.

"He could, but you think I trust those resurrected family members?" he snorted. "Least this way, I can try and figure out who brought them back and why. And I'll have Sam's back."

Kae nodded and leaned back against her seat. She placed her hand gently over his where it lay on the arm rest between them.

"Be careful." she said.

He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her.

"Noted."

* * *

><p><em>"I don't believe this - you're actually going hunting with him?"<em>

_"He asked for my help, Kae. What else was I supposed to do?"_

_"Decline? He said it himself - we got out. It's his problem now. Besides...he's got your other family members to back him up."_

_"You think I trust them? Kae, something about this isn't right. I came back from hell because the angels wanted me out. Sam gets pulled out by who knows what - and to cap it all off, some of our family gets pulled onto Earth again. Whatever did it sure didn't do it out of the goodness of their own hearts."_

_"But again - that's their deal. Dean, please -"_

_"I have to protect him, Kae. I can't let him do this on his own."_

"So...what, he just left you to go hang with his brother?" Grace frowned. "The same brother you both told me was dead?"

"He didn't leave me, Grace. We talked about it." Kae sighed and slumped over sideways onto the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest. Across the living room, Grace sat in a dark gray recliner, Skylar settled on her lap. "and don't get me started on Sam. Dean and I saw it happen. We were so sure..."

Grace shrugged and tugged the necklace she was wearing out of Skylar's grasp, quickly exchanging it for a stuffed bear that lay on the table next to the chair. Kae smiled, relieved by the fact that a tantrum had been avoided.

"Well," Grace said after an awkward silence between the two women. "I - Maybe you didn't see everything you thought you did. You said his body was gone."

"Yeah." Kae bit her lip. "but the accident, I mean - it was a mugging for crying out loud. Dean and I got there...we saw the blood..."

"So you assumed he was dead." Grace said matter-of-factly. "And maybe he just wanted to give you space or something...I don't know. I wasn't there."

_Be grateful for that._ Kae thought bitterly. _I still have nightmares about it._

"It's just...gonna take a while to get used to the fact that he's back." She said before she sat up. "Do you want to check on Kyle? I can take him."

Grace nodded.

"I should." she replied. "but don't worry about it - let me watch him for a little while, okay? You should take it easy."

Kae snorted.

"I haven't taken it easy since Sky was born, Grace."

"Yeah like Dean would've allowed that." Grace rolled her eyes, grinned and got to her feet, maneuvering Skylar onto her hip. "Just relax, alright?" she laughed when Kae flopped back onto the couch in resignation, throwing one of the pillows over her head dramatically. "Good."

* * *

><p>Three days.<p>

Three days, twenty two hours, and six minutes - That's how long it took before Dean finally called Kae to let her know the progress of the case he and Sam.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" she had hissed, after excusing herself from coloring with Grace and Kyle while Skylar was taking a nap.

"We have a problem." Dean answered. "Sam and I are headed to you - we should be there in an hour."

"No." Kae protested. "You want to bring some supernatural shit into my friend's house? It's not happening, Dean."

Dean scoffed. "Relax - she won't know the difference. I'll explain when we get there."

Kae glanced uncertainly back into the kitchen where Grace and Kyle were coloring. Grace had looked up from her own doodles and was watching her closely.

"Alright fine, but it better be a damn good explanation, Dean." she muttered.

He chuckled.

"Believe me, Kae. It's a real good one."

* * *

><p><em>"The bathroom isn't just yours, you know!"<em>

_"I know. It's the motel's."_

_"Kae!"_

_"I told you to use the bathroom before we left!" Kae yelled, fighting back a laugh as Dean hammered impatiently at the door to their motel room's bathroom._

_"Well I decided not to!"_

_"Clearly." Kae snorted and looked down at the small stick that lay on the bathroom sink. What was she supposed to tell him? The two pink lines terrified her._

_"Just lemme in already!"_

_She sucked in a long breath and opened the door before darting out of the room, but not before grabbing the stick and taking it with her. Before long, she heard the toilet flush, the sink running, and then Dean rejoined her._

_"You wanna tell me something, Kae?"_

_When she turned around, she saw him holding up the box the stick had come in: a pregnancy test box. Kae wordlessly held out the test, face up so he could see the results._

_"I'm pregnant, Dean."_

Kae checked her watch and then returned her gaze to Grace's driveway. It had been over an hour and Dean and Sam were nowhere to be seen.

"They'll be here." Grace said, and Kae flinched. "Sorry...didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"I - It's fine." she replied. "Sky okay?"

Grace nodded.

"He's fine. Kyle's showing him his old blocks."

"That's great."

"Kae?"

"Mmm."

"What's really going on?"

Kae didn't like the look on the other woman's face. It wasn't like she wanted to lie to her friend...but there were some things she really didn't need to know.

"I told you - Dean decided to come back early...and Sam wanted to -"

Grace scoffed. "Kae, do me a favor and don't lie to me, alright?" she snapped. "I need some kind of honesty here."

Kae sighed.

"Okay. Dean and Sam and I...we uh..." she racked her brain trying to figure out how to give Grace at least a fraction of the truth. "We used to uh...do pest control. Not your standard pest control either," she added when Grace looked skeptical. "Seriously bad shit. And...we nearly got Sam killed. But, he knew that going in, and he wanted us to leave. Have a kind of normal life." she shrugged. "So we did. Happy?" Grace shook her head. "Grace, it's as close to the truth as I can get. Believe me, you don't want the shit we know in your head."

The sound of a car horn going off outside sliced through the brief silence that fell between the two. Grace said nothing further on the subject, and Kae was grateful for that. It let her go out to greet the guys as the Impala pulled into the driveway.

"Hey." she kissed Dean's cheek and let him put his arm around her waist. "Sam." she said monotonously, gesturing to Grace. "This is my friend, Grace. We work together. Grace, this is Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother."

Grace smiled hesitantly at him.

"Nice to meet you, Sam."

He nodded at her.

"You too."

Kae turned her attention back to Dean. "So what's the problem?" Dean hesitated. "Don't do that. Talk to me."

Dean sighed exasperatedly, and gestured for her to look in the back seat, so she moved over to the Impala and glanced at the back seat.

"You've got to be shitting me." she breathed, eyes widening.

In the backseat, Dean had secured a car seat, and in it, was a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, that wraps up this chapter. Hope y'all liked it! Reviews are appreciated. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And that wraps this part up! Hope y'all liked it. Reviews are welcome - no flames please. :)<strong>


End file.
